New Beginnings
by creative-chica
Summary: Isabella Swan is tired of her boring life as Mike Newton's fiance. But when she meets rich club owner Edward Cullen, she gets a chance at a new start. Will she take it or not? Read and review. Canon Pairings. Rated for future adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Twilight, movie or book.**

**Scarlett Letter**

**Setting: Chicago, 1940's**

"**Bella please come with us!" I was on the phone with my best friend Alice and once again, she was trying to get me to go to the club with her again.**

"**Alice no, you know how Mike is he'll never let me go to those places." Mike was my fiancé. I knew I didn't love him but my mother thought he was a good match and she wouldn't let me let him go. He was just so boring, comfortable, and predictable. Just like my life. I get up in the morning to Chicago, go waitress at Duke's place, come home to Mike, and occasionally make unsatisfying love to him.**

"**You don't care what he thinks, what's stopping you?" She was right, I didn't really care what he thought but if I was going to marry him I had to learn to listen.**

"**I don't know. I don't have anything to wear; I don't have a ride either."**

"**Wear your red cocktail dress and you can take a taxi cab." I groaned and unwillingly agreed. I put down the phone and walked out the kitchen into the living room. Mike was in his office down the hall. Telling him had to be quick and easy our I'd never leave to meet Alice. Walking down the hall I thought of different ways of telling him but when I opened the door I went blank and it was all instinct. He looked up at me from his documents. **

"**Yes honey?" I closed my eyes and blurted it out.**

"**I'm going out with Alice and Rosalie Mike."**

"**Okay, I'll see you later tonight." That was easy, really easy. I was about to question but I didn't want him to change his mind. I changed into my red dress and curled my brown hair into thick ringlets, letting it fall down past my shoulders. Then I hailed a cab to Club Deauville. "Thank you!" I paid the driver and got out walking through the door into the crowd of people. I gave my coat to the coat check girl and spotted Alice waving me over to her table. I walked over and gave her a hug, she had a blue flower pin in her short black hair that matched her short, blue dress that stopped above her knees. She was quite short for her age, pixie like is how Rosalie described her. Then I gave Rosalie, Rose, a hug. Her blond hair partially up, partially down, and naturally wavy against her white slinky club dress that stopped at her ankles but had a slit that stopped mid thigh and a low neck line revealing a little more cleavage. I sat between the two and ordered a drink.**

"**Well you got me out here, what's to do?" An upbeat song started to fill the air.**

"**Bella relax, have your drink, dance with someone new. Don't be so uptight right now." I sighed.**

"**Yeah Bella get that stick out your ass." Rose put in. I rolled my eyes at her usual rudeness but agreed.**

"**Alright, alright." That's when it happened. I forgot about everything, including my fiancé, as a bronze haired god walked through the door. He had gorgeous amber eyes and a tone but lean body that showed even though he wore a very expensive black suit over it. He walked in with a huge buff man and a not so buff but strong looking man.**

"**Bella? Anyone home?" Rose was waving a hand in front of my face and brought me back from staring.**

"**Oh, sorry." I blushed and took my drink from the waiter who was waiting for me.**

"**If you were staring at the Cullen brothers," Alice pointed to the group of men that came in and were currently being seated at some sort of V.I.P table. "They own the place, and three other clubs around the city." Rose leaned into the conversation.**

"**Yep, every company wants to meet with them for business and every girl just flat out wants them." **

"**And yet they're all still single." Alice chirped up.**

"**I'd take some of that." Rose laughed along with Alice but I tried to get another look at them. Apparently I stared too hard because the bronze haired Cullen turned and made eye contact with mine and I felt my heart melt as he smiled. My face heated up and I looked down at my drink. **

"**Oh my God." Rose gasped. I looked up at her wondering what was wrong. Alice grabbed my face and turned it toward the crowd.**

"**Look." I saw the bronze haired Cullen walking up to our table with a cocky smile. **

"**Now darling" He said when he was I front of us. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with a fella's heart?" He was looking at me but he couldn't have been talking to me. I was sitting between a gorgeous pixie and a stunning model.**

"**Me?" I looked at a shocked Rose and a gaping Alice. **

"**Yes doll, you. What's your name?"**

"**Isabella Swan." I said almost immediately making me blush even more.**

"**Well Ms. Isabella Swan, will you honor me with a dance?" I only nodded and he held out a hand. I grasped it and followed him to the floor after giving Alice and Rose one last look. The song had changed to a slow song.**

"**I'm not really good at this." Informing him of my history in clumsy dancing.**

"**It's alright. Just put your hand here," He put one of my hands on his shoulder and grasped my other one. Then he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer than comfort. "And follow my lead." It was surprisingly easier to dance with him.**

"**I didn't catch your name."**

"**Edward Cullen. "**

"**Edward." I tasted the name on my lips, delicious.**

"**Now let me ask you something doll." **

"**Yes?" **

"**Why isn't a girl like you snatched up yet?" I sighed at the thought of Mike.**

"**I sort of am. Engaged." He pulled back some and looked at my ring then my face and smirked,**

"**But you don't love him."**

"**Exactly. He's just so boring and predictable and terribly unsatisfying." I blushed when I realized what I said.**

"**So that's your problem." Since when do I have a problem?!**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You're unsatisfied." He leaned in so his lips touched my ear. "I gal like you **_**needs **_**to be satisfied. Am I right?" He whispered in my ear. I felt my arousal pooling between my legs just from his velvety voice.**

"**Y-yes." I managed to breathe out. I looked over at Alice and Rose but the other Cullen's had made their way over to there and were dazzling them.**

"**You **_**want**_** to be satisfied don't you Isabella?" He moved my hands latching them around his neck then slowly glided his hands down my body to rest on my hips. I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding.**

"**I just met you."**

"**So?" This was way more than I bargained for. Just 10 minutes ago my life was boring and predictable and now I'm being seduced by a stranger.**

"**I don't know. I'm engaged." His response was the same.**

"**So? You don't want your fiancé or your life." I looked at his eyes. How could he know so much about me? "I can give you something to look forward to love. I can give you everything you want."**

**Everything in my life was flashing before my eyes. Everything I didn't want or care about. It's time to be spontaneous Bella.**

"**Ok." He looked down at me surprised.**

"**OK?" I smiled and nodded.**

"**I don't want my fiancé and I'm not marrying him and if my mother likes him so much she can marry him herself." He smiled down at me and brushed the hair out my face.**

"**Alright doll, you're coming with me then?" I thought about it.**

"**Yes." I went back to our table with Edward behind me. Alice noticed me first.**

"**Oh Bella, this is Jasper." She motioned to the not as buff man she was holding hands with. I shook his hand.**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Same here." Then Rose jumped in.**

"**And this is Emmett." Emmett was huge and buff and I was almost afraid to shake his hand but I did.**

"**Nice to meet you." He nodded then went back to whispering things to Rose that made her giggle and blush.**

"**I'm going to head home guys." They both nodded not really caring. I grabbed my purse and Edward lead me through the crowd to the coat check. He helped me put my coat on and lead me out the door.**

"**I've never done this before. Ever." I told him as he opened the door to his car for me. I got in and he went around and got in himself.**

"**What? Left your fiancé for a complete stranger or just left with a complete stranger." **

"**Both I guess." I told him the direction to my house and we sat in a comfortable silence, but I had to ask.**

"**Why am I so special?" He glanced over at me then back at the road.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**There had to be a bunch of girls at that club who were prettier than me, sexier than me. What makes me so special?" He laughed and put his hand on my thigh.**

"**You may think that way love, but the way I see it, you are absolutely irresistible and when I saw you I knew I had to have you." His hand went up my thigh and my breathe caught. **

"**R-really?"**

"**Really." I just realized we were in front of my house.**

"**I don't know what do." **

"**How 'bout you get what you need and I'll take you to my place?" I nodded.**

"**Ok." I got out the car and walked into my house. Everything was dark and quiet except quiet giggles coming from Mike's office. I slowly walked down the hall and put my hand on the knob thinking it was an intruder. I swung it open and saw Mike groping, kissing, and pounding his secretary Jessica. They both looked at me and I immediately closed the door and threw up in my mouth some. Without a second thought I went to our room, our former room, and grabbed a bag throwing in my toothbrush, robe, comb and brush, my waitressing uniform and apron; and my grandmother's locket. Mike showed up in the doorway trying to pull his pants on.**

"**Bella I can explain." I zipped up the bag and walked up to him.**

"**But have to Mike. I came home early to say I was leaving you anyways. Have a happy life with Jessica, I really mean that with no sarcasm." I brushed past Mike who was speechless and towards the door.**

"**Oh I almost forgot." I pulled of his ring and sat it on the key table. "You may want that for something." I walked outside and back into Edward's car. I closed the door behind me.**

"**You sure about this?" I nodded and pointed at the window where you could see Jessica, with a blanket covering her bare body, talking to Mike.**

"**He has his secretary." He nodded and looked at my face for any remorse but I swear I must have looked like the fourth of July because I was so happy to be starting over.**

"**OK, let's go doll." He started his car and drove me towards his house, my new beginning.**

**I don't know about this. This is my first fanfic so no fireballs please! If too many people say they don't like it I'll take it down Ok? Now Review.**


	2. Satisfied

**I don't know about this. This is my first smut so no fireballs please! If too many people say they don't like it I'll take it down OK?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We drove until we were in front of a huge mansion like house.

"Wow." I've never had much money. Even when I was a little girl my mama and daddy didn't have much. That's basically the reason why my mom left my dad for Paul; he was a rich car dealer.

"Never seen a house this big before doll?" Edward seemed proud of his belongings.

"No. I've never seen something so expensive." I watched in awe as we pulled up into the long driveway. I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"What?" He stopped the car and turned off the ignition so we were sitting in complete darkness.

"You know you're in my care now don't you? If something happens to you it's on my shoulders." I gulped. I hadn't thought about it like that.

"Oh." I felt a hand turn my face towards the driver's seat.

"I _am_ going to take care of you Isabella Swan. I'm going to make you happy cause when I saw you in that club you made my heart jump and that's never happened to me before. I ain't never been a lover boy." I listened to his words intently and then it happened. He kissed me. It was slow and gentle but had so much passion. I returned it suddenly feeling excited with desire. We broke it a few seconds after we were both completely out of breath.

"Let's go." We both jumped out the car and practically ran towards the door. Once we were inside we started kissing again. He pulled off his jacket then mine without breaking the kiss then pushed my back against the door. I pulled back when I was out of breath and he started kissing down my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more access. By now I was panting. Suddenly he started kissing me again and lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my head around his waist. I felt myself being taken up a flight of stairs and down a hall. Next thing I knew I was being laid down on a huge bed in a dimly lit room. Edward hovered over me for a second before he bent down and started kissing me but slowly this time. He kissed up my jaw line to my ear and whispered, "Isabella." He moved down my neck only skimming it with his nose breathing me in. "Your smell is intoxicating." My breathe caught as his hands moved down my body. He sat back up and lifted my ankle gently and started removing my high heel straps. He removed it then kissed my ankle before retreating to my other ankle repeating the process. His hands started slowly moving back up my legs, up my thighs taking the hem to my dress with it bringing it up over my head. I was completely naked now except for my bra and underwear.

"Beautiful." Edward's voice was deep and husky and his eyes were filled with lust as he started removing his own clothes down to his boxers reveling his toned body. I reached out skimmed my hands over his six packs making him shudder. Courage built up in me as I ran my hand down to the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down unleashing the biggest member I had ever seen. He beat Mike by a lot anyway. I was about to touch it but Edward pushed me back on the bed.

"Do you remember what I said at the club Bella?" He started to pull down my panties. "About how a girl like you should be satisfied?" I nodded as he fully removed them leaving only my bra.

"Come to the end of the bed Bella." I did as I was told and he got on his knees and spread my legs. "Tonight, you're going to be the only one getting satisfied understood?" I could only whimper as he moved his hands slowly up my thighs to my dripping center. He ran one finger over my slit gathering some of my juices along the way. I moaned softly never feeling this much pleasure before.

"You're so wet Bella." He whispered then suddenly plunged two fingers inside of me making me scream in both surprise and ecstasy. He pumped into me harder as my body instinctively came up to meet his thrust. I closed my eyes taking every ounce of pleasure not knowing when it would end. Suddenly a hand slid under my bra and tweaked my nipple. It was too much and it sent me over the edge.

"Ah! Edward!" My body shuttered as waves of satisfaction came over me but Edward wasn't done yet. He pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to my mouth but I hesitated. I had never done this before.

"Open." He commanded me and I looked in his eyes and slowly opened my mouth some without breaking eye contact. He slowly pushed his fingers into my mouth letting me taste the thick, salty substance on my tongue. The fact that I was tasting myself off of his fingers only made me more aroused. I was started sucking on his fingers wanting to get every drop off of them earning a groan from Edward.

"Do you taste good love?" I nodded wearily, still dizzy from my last orgasm. "I think I'll take a shot at it myself." I looked at him strangely as he started moving down my body again. Mike never tried anything exotic; this was all new to me. Next thing I know Edward's head is between my legs, his tongue on my clit, and my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. I moaned his name over and over again. My moans getting louder with every lick, suck, and plunge until they became screams of extreme ecstasy. Finally a hot white bliss washed over me as I came, my juices flowing out of me like a waterfall and Edward lapped up every drop of me before moving up to lay by my side. I looked at him and smiled sleepily. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me passionately before saying:

"Sleep now, I know you're tired." I just nodded and let my eyes drift closed as I fell into slumber completly and utterly satisfied.

* * *

**Tell me what you think through reviews. **

**P.S. today's my birthday so a review can be my present.**


End file.
